


Blue Lagoon

by MaryAimagines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Reader Has Issues, Reader-Insert, Reincarnated to Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryAimagines/pseuds/MaryAimagines
Summary: This is a simple reincarnation story wherein the reader is transported in the MCU.The End.Wait! just kidding, I need to quickly brief you about your background.  Your grandfather is Stan Lee and you grew up reading his works and it inspires you to be the producer and a writer of the Marvel movies. However, luck was not on your side that fateful night and the unexpected happened. Now, stop dillydally and let's start this out of this world adventure.The game is... ON! (sorry wrong universe ;)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

12 November 2018

I am mourning for the loss of my grandfather, my mentor, my best friend.

I grew up with him by my side, reading me a bedtime story about superheroes instead of fairytales or about princesses. 

I inspired to be like him and I had the vision to make his comics come to life.

I want to create and write just like him.

But now, he's gone.

\-----------------------------------*-----------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------

2 weeks after the funeral

I am alone at his house sorting some paperwork and unfinished writings.

Suddenly I felt that something terrible will happened.

I quickly turn around and felt a stabbing pain on my upper left chest area.

Oh, I am not describing it figuratively, there is literally a knife stabbed on my heart and I think it's a little bit not good.

No! If I were in a movie this is already a red flag and in a minute or even seconds, I will be dead.

I tried my best to looked at the person who stabbed me.

He or is it a she? is taller than me, wearing a black mask that covers most of its face except for the eyes. 

A familiar menacing bright blue eye is staring at me. I know I've seen those sets of eyes but due to blood loss and panic, I could not pinpoint as to who it belongs.

I could no longer control the pain and black spots are slowly filling my line of sight. I am losing consciousness and if I allow it I am sure the next thing that I will see is the face of my dead grandfather which is in a way would be a good thing.

But!!! I am still young! Our movies are currently on the process. Shooting would be done in a month!

Oh, Lord, All Mighty! Please

Let me live...

and curse this murderer!

\-----------------------------------*-----------------------------------------*-----------------------------------------

_Dear don't fret you will be on good hands just hang in there_

G..r.and.pa?

_I will always be here for you. Just follow what you think would be best for them._

I don't get it. What...

\-----------------------------------*-----------------------------------------*-----------------------------------------

I felt myself slowly gaining consciousness.

I tried looking at my surrounding and I notice the floor to ceiling windows overlooking to God knows where.

This place oddly feels familiar, until I saw the group of people who came out in the elevator.

WHAT THE F***.


	2. The unexpected guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been two years since the attack in New York and the whole team is now staying at the tower. It seems that all the villains today are on vacation so the Team is just lazying inside the tower, doing their own thing when suddenly a huge earthquake hit them.

**Avengers (POV)**

There were a blackout and a huge earthquake in the tower. After a couple of minutes, Jarvis informed the Avengers that someone infiltrated the tower and is now passed out in the living room. The Team unexpectedly meets at the elevator, then they quickly go up to the common area.

During the elevator ride, Tony asks Jarvis.

Tony: Who is she/he, Jarvis?

J: Unknown sir, I do not have any data about her.

Tony: That is impossible, have you checked the government files? FBI? CSI? Hydra? Vigilante? Missing Children? Shield?

J: Negative. There are no files about her. She does not exist, sir.

The elevator stops and dropped them in the common area. They cautiously approach the unknown female until they notice that she stirrup in her sleep. They observe her movements until she notices them.

**Y/N L/N (POV)**

WHAT THE F****

After cursing inside my head and notice the group of Actors and Actress I stared at them and question my sanity. Am I at a movie set? Did we already start filming ENDGAME? 

Wait no this is impossible. I remember I am at Grandpa's house then someone stabbed me, I think I passed out? or did I die?

Then there was a weird dream? I cannot recall, that part is foggy

Ughhh my head hurts Where the hell am I?

<PING> You are currently in a Parallel universe

Who the hell is that? Are you in my head? Who are you?

<PING>I am all-knowing and I can help you survive in this world.

What the F*** *

*ahem*

***: Excuse me, ma'am?

I looked up at the voice and saw them again. Oh yeah, I forgot that they are still standing right in front of me and I am in my own world just gazing at them with a stupid face while they have a questioning look. Wait, I should be the one who has a lot of questions. I quickly scanned my surrounding in case there are camera crews or whatnot but saw nothing....NADA!!. Instead, I saw a lavish common area and an overlooking window of NYC. I gasped and can’t believe what I am seeing. Since I am also a secret and part-time fan fiction writer (its just a hobby mind you, I have a real job and writing fanfiction is my well-kept secret) I know this plot really well and I know where this would be headed, so I contemplated on how will I introduce myself or if I should tell them the truth.

**Avengers (POV)**

We saw her woke up and she was shocked to see us, then she stopped moving like a broken wind-up key doll. She just sat up and looking dazed.

Then Steve talked to her, it seems that she quickly come back to the present but she still hasn't spoked to us. Again she forgot us and quickly looked at the place and laid her eyes on the large window, then just continued staring at the view, completely ignoring us again.

Finally, Tony can't any longer stand being ignored.

Tony: Excuse me miss but how did you get in here?

**Y/N L/N (POV)**

Shit! here it is the big question, what should I answer?

_I will always be here for you. Just follow what you think would be best for them._

Huh... what memory is that? It eerily sounds like Grandpa... I'll just think about it later..

One at a time Y/N.. one problem at a time... 

Now let's focus on the present problem.

That voice is right I'll think about what's best for them, Let’s put my acting skills to a test. Let’s mix some truth with a lie.

Y/N: I don’t know. I was just sleeping in my house when suddenly there was a huge earthquake and when I woke up I am here. (It's best not to tell them that I was killed or stabbed in my world that's my own problem and I will try to solve it myself) 

Tony who looks skeptical asked : So where are you from and what’s your name?

Y/N: F/N L/N I am from Ohio. By the way who are you guys?

Damn, I asked without thinking, this is it I’ll just pretend that I Do not know them.

They looked at each other and Tony stepped in front looking at me seriously

Tony: You don’t know me?

Whew, I knew he would say that.

Y/N: no (ok keep calm and make a poker face)

Tony: (shocked) Don’t you watch the tv? or read magazines? newspaper? internet? This is the 20th century. 

Don't you know me? 

I am Tony Stark

Y/N: I am sorry it doesn’t ring a bell.

Jarvis: Sir there is no record of FN/ LN . I also conduct face recognition in Cleveland, Ohio but she does not appear in any available cctv for the past 3 years, I could look further if you want?.

That shocked me. I forgot that Jarvis existed and I looked for the ceiling as if the voice existed there. I am also grateful since that means Ultron did not happen YET. So that narrows down on what timeline I was in. 

Tony: No it’s okay. This is so weird. Who are you really? Do you know the AVENGERS?

Y/N: I already told you. And what is avengers?

Damn y/n I knew it I have the potential to be an actress. I should audition to my own movies if I survive this weird jumping to another universe thingy...

The avengers are shocked to hear what I said.

Bruce: Well first I don’t think she is lying and she does not look like she is here to infiltrate the tower nor try to kill us. Plus she does not possess any harmful weapons, so let’s just sit first and start the introductions and let’s calmly analyze the situation.

They introduce their real names and not their superhero names (I think they will keep it a secret)

So I asked them what an Avenger is.

They explained that they are a group of superheroes.

Y/N:Cue my best actress face… What superhero? I haven’t heard anything like that? 

I told them seriously.

Of course I need them to realize that I came from a different universe in which they did not exist. But I won’t tell them that they are just a comic character made by my grandpa.

Tony: Wait a minute. Could it be you are not from here?

Y/N: What? Then what place is this?

Clint: ummm Manhattan, NY?

Steve just glared at him

Y/N: huh? Then I am just a few hours from Ohio. What the hell? Are you all playing with me?

Tony: No , no sweetheart there is something wrong in what you are saying. I mean maybe you are not on the right earth? Like a parallel universe or something. Right Bruccie Bear?

Bruce: Yeah. Maybe. That explains why she does not have any record or that she does not know of you or us?

Y/N: us? Are you all famous like Mr. Stark? (Really I think I need an award for being a good actress)

Tony: Nice going green guy. Thanks for blowing up our cover. And honey, just call me Tony (he winks at me). Well, to put it simply we are the Avengers.

Then he introduced them again with their superhero names.

Y/N: ok. So what are your superhero powers? OHHHH wait let me guess. (I said excitedly. I’ll try messing things up and see their reactions. mwaHAHHAAHHA)

Y/N:Thor hmmm your hair is long blond and you have this loud and booming voice. So I guess you have a sonic voice where you shout really loud then all the enemies would be deaf or something. Or you could sing really loud since you looked like a rock star or something.

(All of them are laughing except for Thor, he looks confused and he would like to correct me but he was stopped by Clint.)

Y/N: Next would be Natasha. Ummm your Superhero name is Black widow. Hmmm isn’t it a poisonous spider? (She looked at me amused) OHHH I know you are a chemist? You build poisonous substance and throw things at your enemy or are you actually a spider? Do you shoot web? or do you transform as a spider?

( OMG I could hear the loud laughter of Clint he could no longer hold himself and was crying. Inhale, exhale I need to calm down I need to avoid laughing)

I looked at him and then said. So based on Clint's reaction you are not a spider so I’ll go with the poison maker.

Then I looked at Clint.

Y/N: Your turn, So Hawkeye, (I acted as if I am thinking then tell them) So are you like an eagle. OMG do you have wings!!! (Now it’s Natasha’s turn to laugh. Damn this is the first time I saw Nat laugh like that. I taught she was always so serious) What? I am just guessing here or do you have like a birds-eye view, wherein you can see 360 degrees or you could see very far like a sniper!!! 

Y/N: Next is Bruce. ( He tensed up when I told him that he is next. Well, there is no way that I would know who is Hulk, so I’ll just pretend) HMM Hulk. That means large but you are not that tall. (He tensed up) Ohhhhh! I are you like the brain of the group like your intelligence was huge. You strategize a battle plan and have a photographic memory. You are also the trump card of the group since the enemy overlooked you but then you are the most badass when you are on the field. (In the corner of my eye I saw the grin of Tony, then I looked at him) OH, I guess I have 1 pt.( I told him while smiling.)

The others just laughed at what I said.

Y/N: Next is Steve. Captain America. HMMM Captain. Are you a soldier? America so you are from here? You don’t look like it but I guess you are in charge for all the big guns like the (you named tons of guns which Nat noticed, you are expert in different types of guns since you need it when you write) Also you have a nice build so I guess that’s what you do. 

Tony laughed at what I said

Tony:Honey!! I taught you would at least get him right

Y/N: What? I taught I am right with Bruce? And I think I got Steve Right.

(Then Tony just shrugged and laugh)

Y/N: Lastly, Tony. HMMM you are called IronMan. Do you have a prosthesis?

(I poked him feeling his arms and even his thighs.) Well, they are hard but it looked real. Iron? Are you a blacksmith? Do you make weapons? (He flinches) Ohhh a reaction, I said mockingly. Hmmm So you are the weapon maker (I notice that he cringe at that name, I felt guilty so I'll make up something good)

But during the fight, I guess you have the position of a Tank meaning in a fight you are the first responder and you became the shield of the group.

For the fighter that would be Steve’s role. Marksman is for Clint, Mage is Thor, Assasin is Natasha and for Support what would be Bruce's role.

So did I get it right?

**Avengers (POV)**

Well, she did get the last part right but then all the powers or skills that she said are all bull.

Clint: Well, you got the last part right.

Y/N: Really I got tony’s right?

Tony: Nah. But somehow it was close enough. What Bird-brain right here said is that you got our positions in the team right. Now everyone please enlighten our dear guest about your powers.

**Y/N (POV)**

They explained their powers and on what they do. Of course, I acted like I am curious and amazed by what they are saying. But in reality, I am just gazing at their beautiful faces. Yeah I already met the real Actors and Actresses but still, I can't help but admire their beauty and if you look really closely you'll know that there is a slight difference with them. 

While they passionately tell me their superhero powers, I felt something or someone is watching us.

OH! Shit, he is here. Why is he here? He should not be here...

Then I heard Thor called him.

Thor: LOKI!

I am doomed!!!! my cover will be blown! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Well if you are familiar to Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken manga, then you know where I got that power or your power hahahaha ;).  
> All credits go to the mangaka. Read it, I assure you it's worth your time. 
> 
> PS: Loki stayed on earth to atone his sins and he is now helping the Avengers but he is still on probation.


	3. Dodge a bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Loki is here, why is here? He should be locked up in Asgard!!!   
> He is the master of magic and the god of mischief and lies so he'll know if I am lying!!!  
> I am doomed!  
> Goodbye, my second life...

**Y/N (POV)**

Damn good thing I have a poker face. I didn’t let any emotion on my face.

I know he could sense it if I am lying or not.

Why is he here?

Shit, I need precaution.

What should I do?

Oh right THE VOICE!

Hey, you! All-knowing? Are you there? Can you hear me? 

<AK> yes

Y/N: Can you help me prevent Loki from reading my mind? Just block all the magic that he could use against me.

<AK> I can't

Y/N: Well, can you read his mind?

<AK> I can't

Y/N: UGh! Then what exactly is your purpose!!? (I nearly shout it out loud) What can you do?

<AK> I am all-knowing. I have unlimited knowledge of this world, I can answer all your questions about this universe. 

Y/N: Ok. Then is it possible that Loki can read what I am thinking?

silence

<AK> There is a high chance that Loki cannot read your mind. First, you are not of this world therefore his magic can't be applied to you. Second, most of his powers are stripped of him, so he is now weakened. However, he could still detect if you are lying. Miss, I suggest that you do exactly what you did earlier, add a liitle bit truth to your lie, or lie by omission.

Y/N: Ok, I'll try that thanks. AK! 

Thor: Lady L/N, this is my brother Loki

MC: hi (I smiled at him, then he looked at me curiously) is he also an avenger?

Loki: What are you saying mortal? Are you out of your mind?

Thor: Brother do not be rude. She does not belong in this realm. She came from another universe, different from ours, as what the man of Iron said. She came from a world without powers or superheroes and she does not know any of us.

Loki:(That piqued Loki’s interest. He raised his eyebrow.) Are you really from another dimension?

(He tried to read LN mind but failed, is it because she came from a different world?)

MC: Yes. (I looked at him curiously)

<AK> I can sense that he use some magic but it seems that he cannot read your mind.

Y/N: Oh thank god! or Thank the norns! and Thank you All-Knowing! 

Loki: Hmm. Now I am curious, tell me mortal where are you from? 

Well, I guessI’ll just indulge him and I repeat what I told the team.

Loki seems fascinated by what I just told him and AK was right it looks like he did not detect my lie.

He told the team that all I said was the truth but there is something that he is not sure of

So he excuses himself saying that he will read different books about the parallel universe.

I did not notice that it’s already 11 pm. 

Tony: Okay children. I think it’s time for your bedtime. Y/N. I’ll show you your room.

Y/N: Thanks. I guess I'll be staying here. I taught I’ll need to book a hotel or something. Goodnight guys see you tom and nice meeting you all.

Sure, good night. Nice to meet you. They all said.

Tony: Well I have a lot of rooms in this tower. So feel free to use it.

We enter the elevator and he pressed a random number.

Tony: Since it’s already late I will just give you a tour tomorrow.

Then we proceed on the assigned floor and stopped in a room.

Tony: Ok nice meeting you again. If you have any questions just ask Jarvis. He’ll gladly help you.

MC: Thank you. Tony. (This is the most sincere thing I said today and gave him a bright smile. ) Good night.

Tony: Yup goodnight newbie. ( he smirked.)

phew! What a day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter but nevertheless Thank you for reading.
> 
> Things you need to know about All-knowing:  
> \- He knows everything about this universe.   
> \- He acts as a guide and it's like an instructional manual or a tutorial in a game. He makes your life easier so be glad and thankful to him!  
> \- He can't inflict pain nor have magical powers. However, he can sense magic.  
> \- Only the reader can hear him.  
> \- He can't read minds and does not know about the future.


End file.
